Effrayé
by Tamayasa
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Imaweirdkid: Scared - Spoilers 2x20 - Qui ne s'est pas senti frustré de ne pas avoir eu de suite à la scène chez les Hummel?


**Titre :** Effrayé

**Titre original :** Scared

**Auteur :** Imaweirdkid

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai traduis cette fic avec le consentement de l'auteuse que je remercie beauuuuucoup ^^. J'aime beaucoup les fics qui reprennent certaines scènes que l'on n'a malheureusement pas eues dans la série. Et celle-ci m'a particulièrement touchée. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ma traduction que j'en ai eu à lire la version originale.

**Lien vers la fic d'origine :** .net/s/6981811/1/Scared

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. (D'ailleurs je trouve ça injuste…)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^

Enjoy !

Blaine quitta le sofa et descendit les escaliers pour rattraper Kurt.

« _Rah, qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot_ » Pensa-t-il, « _Je ne voulais pas le blesser… merde !_ »

Blaine avait ressenti une de ces peurs lorsque Kurt lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal de promo… Des images de la nuit du bal de Sadie Hawkins lui été revenues en mémoire. Ces trois énormes gars s'avançant vers eux… Depuis sa demande, ses cauchemars avaient remplacés le vieil ami avec qui il était sorti par Kurt… Il voyait les trois hommes battre Kurt... Blaine se réveillait sans cesse en sueur et terrifié.

Seulement, Kurt lui avait semblé si heureux lorsqu'il avait dit oui à sa demande, et ce n'était pas comme si Blaine n'avait pas voulu aller au bal avec son petit-ami.

Il trouva Kurt dans sa chambre, devant son miroir, en train de se balancer et de faire voler les pans de son kilt. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il frappa à la porte pour prévenir de sa présence, Kurt se retourna alors vers lui.

« Hey », se contenta de dire Blaine.

« Hey » Kurt s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tapota la place près de lui. Blaine n'hésita pas une seconde et s'assit à ses côtés. Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne alors que ce dernier l'observait avec espoir. Seulement, Blaine n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt pense qu'il était faible.

« Kurt, je suis désolé… pour ce que je t'ai dis… » Il s'arrêta. « Je suis juste… Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur, un peu, je pense. » Son regard était triste. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, Kurt. »

« Je ne peux pas cacher qui je suis, Blaine. 'Ca' » Il se montra lui-même d'un geste de la main. « C'est moi. Je dois être moi-même. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis revenu à McKinley. »

« _Oh je sais bien que c'est toi. Et Dieu que je t'aime pour ça !_ » Pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de dire ces mots. Ce serait trop effrayant… étrange… Trop tôt en fait, non ?

Blaine se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Dalton n'est pas si mal.» Répondit-il, sur la défensive.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais aller au bal de Dalton avec un kilt ? » Blaine se mit à rire et Kurt l'imita.

« Non. Il n'y a pas de bal à Dalton. »

« S'il y en avait un, je suis persuadé qu'ils pratiqueraient la politique de kilt-zéro pour aller avec leur politique de tolérance-zéro. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas juste, Kurt. Dalton m'a sauvé la vie. » Rétorqua Blaine, soudain plus sérieux.

« Pour un moment, elle a également sauvé la mienne. » Dit Kurt, sur le même ton. « Mais pour pouvoir être moi-même, je devais revenir à McKinley. »

« Je peux être moi-même à Dalton… D'ailleurs, pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation. Il s'agit du bal de Promo, pas de Dalton. »

« Parce que ça me rend dingue de t'entendre dire que tu es fier, alors que tu ne l'es pas, Blaine ! Tu n'as pas de souci pour dire que tu es gay, mais tu as encore peur de ce que tu es en tant que personne ! Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué combien tu peux être pimpant avec moi lorsque tu ne chantes pas ? Que tu deviens soudainement plus silencieux et compréhensif ? Que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ou m'enlacer quand nous ne sommes pas seuls, et ça même lorsqu'il n'y a que Wes ou David, ou mes propres amis ! C'est comme si tu pensais que tes sentiments ne comptaient pas ! Comme si tu pensais que _tu_ ne comptais pas ! » La voix de Kurt était plus forte.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis ! » Hurla Blaine en retour, de colère.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kurt. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Blaine le regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, libérant quelques boucles de leur prison de gel par ce geste.

« Non. » Dit-il finalement, le regard incroyablement perdu. Kurt se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« J'ai juste vraiment très peur, Kurt. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Kurt repoussa quelques mèches du visage de Blaine et laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue. Les yeux de Blaine étaient brillants de larmes Kurt commença alors à comprendre que ce qu'il lui avait raconté n'était sûrement qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il avait subit.

« C'est d'accord. Je comprends. » Répondit-il. Blaine leva le visage vers lui et l'observa de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Tu n'imagines pas combien tu peux compter pour moi. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.»

« J'essaye. » Répondit Kurt, souriant et haussant les épaules. Un sourire se dessina aussi sur le visage de Blaine.

« Kurt, je veux que tu sache que ce sera un honneur pour moi d'aller à ce bal de promo avec toi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, silencieux et debout au milieu de la pièce. Puis Kurt sourit à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que ça le sera, je suis fabuleux dans cette tenue. » S'exclama-t-il. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Oui, à propos de ça… » Blaine se pencha en avant afin que ses lèvres soient toutes proches de l'oreille de Kurt « Ce kilt est vraiment excitant ». Kurt sentit le souffle de Blaine sur son cou et un frisson courut tout le long de son dos.

« Quoi, Mr Anderson… Etes-vous en train de flirter avec moi ? » Dit Kurt en riant doucement. Il le poussa vers le lit sur lequel ils tombèrent.

Ils restèrent allongés là pendant un moment, riant, tout simplement, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Blaine viennent se poser sur les joues de Kurt et qu'il scelle leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

« Je travaillerai sur les démonstrations d'affection en public, d'accord ? » Dit Blaine en se détachant de lui.

« D'accord. » Répondit Kurt avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine.

RandR . ?


End file.
